The game of golf is becoming ever more popular around the world. It is not always possible for a golfer to have access to a golf course or driving range, and there exists a need for a device which allows a golfer to practice driving of golf balls in their own home, office or other convenient location as and when it suits them.
Quite a variety of existing golf practice devices are available. In general, these have a golf ball or simulated golf ball tethered to some kind of anchor. One such device in which the ball is connected to an anchor by means of an elasticated cord is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,835. A more sophisticated type of device, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,880 which shows a golf ball which is mounted on a joystick arrangement, where sensors are arranged to transmit data concerning the movement of the joystick as it is struck to a computer. The computer makes a calculation of the distance the ball would have travelled if it was a normal free golf ball based on the detected movement of the joystick.
Other prior devices include a simulated ball mounted on a rigid rod. Sensors placed on the rod measure the movement of this as the ball is struck. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,836.
There are various problems with the existing devices. For those where the ball is mounted on a rigid rod there is the significant drawback that the ball does not have the feel of a normal free ball. When the ball is not struck absolutely squarely, a lateral force is transmitted to the device, whereby the ball does not react as a free ball would. As well as feeling unnatural such lateral forces cause eventual damage to the device.
Many of the prior art devices are very large and complicated, requiring a special platform, computing equipment and display device, such that they are appropriate only for commercial use.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved golf practice device which is simple to use, and can be used even inside the home if desired, and yet still gives the feel of a free golf ball.